


A Waluigi Love Story (DevArt REBOOT)

by EdenKach91



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenKach91/pseuds/EdenKach91
Summary: Shyla is just a normal x-ray tech working a busy day in the Mushroom Kingdom hospital when a particular Plumber has a work-related accident sending him her way. Chemistry brews between them and soon romance kicks off!





	1. A Budding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this series YEARS ago and I recently went back and reread the old chapters I'd posted to DeviantArt and to be honest, I wasn't too happy with how sloppy and terribly-written it was. But then again, it shows just how far I've come in my fanfiction writing skills and it made me realize that I can take something old and outdated and make it seem more appealing and better written. So without further ado, here is one of my older works rebuffed. ENJOY!!

“Looks like a fracture along her tibia. I’ll get these printed and sent over to the doctor in her file. Can you get her back into her chair alone, Shyla?”

“Sure thing, Casey.”

Shyla carefully approached the bedside and helped the young girl sit up.

“The Tech is having your x-rays sent over to your doctor and we’ll let you know what’s what. Let’s get you back to your room and make you all comfy.”

“Thank you very much.”

The girl slid down into her wheelchair and Shyla wheeled her out of x-ray and down the hall to her room where her parents waited.

“Here you are!”

After the girl was back in her bed, Shyla excused herself as her pager beeped in her lab coat pocket.

“Cm bck 2 xray. Male, L8 20s”

Heaving a sigh, and with less than 20 minutes to go til her shift was over, she was hoping this would be the last of the day before she could punch out. She rushed back and was met with Casey leaving the room.

“Oh good, listen, I need you to take this one, I’ve been paged upstairs with the patients’ doctor and we need you to x-ray and take care of any bandaging or casting, I think you can handle it. I shouldn’t be long.”

“But I-“

“I know, you have 15 minutes left, Shyla, but this should be your last of tonight and if you finish beforehand, head home early! Thanks again!”

Casey took off and Shyla sighed again before entering the room. She couldn’t see the patient very well but he seemed to have his eyes trained on machine above him. She ran the x-ray scan and seen it was a hairline fracture across the middle of the radius on his left arm. An easy fix, and soon she’d be gone for the night. She finished the scan, sent the prints off and headed out to take her patient to another room to cast him and send him on his way. She was caught off guard when he spoke first.

“How bad is it, ma’am?”

_He’s Italian._

“Uh…you h-have a hairline fracture. I’m taking you to a room to have a cast put on and you’ll be good as new.”

“Oh good. Just a fracture.”

“Are you able to walk?”

“Sure, it’s my arm, not my leg.”

“Heh…right…follow me, then.”

Shyla lead him to a free room and started pulling out the necessary tools and bandages she needed.

“Shyla, eh? Pretty name.”

_A smile._

“Thank you. My parents picked it.”

“I never would have guessed.”

_A nervous laugh._

“Right…sorry.”

“No need to apologize. My name’s Waluigi.”

He extended his right hand and Shyla hesitated, her own right hand full of bandages. Quickly, she shot out her left and took his in an awkward handhold/shake. They both flushed red and Shyla cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry if I seem out of place, I’m just an x-ray tech, and I’ve only casted maybe 4 or 5 times, and it’s usually been either small Noki children or stupid Pianta teenagers with a broken bone and an equally stupid backstory about it.”

“Well, I hope you’ll be happy to hear I’m no child or teen with a stupid backstory.”

“Good. What did you do, anyway? What happened?”

Shyla began casting his arm and watched his face if she applied too much pressure to hurt him.

“I’m a plumber by trade with some family.”

“I’m an x-ray tec…oh…I told you that already…I’m sorry…I’m not usually this awkward…you were saying?”

“Heh heh, It’s okay. I work with my brother, and two cousins, although we’re not sure on which side.”

_He winced, she apologized._

“It’s fine. Anyway, my cousin and I were working a job when the pipe burst and sent me into the set of concrete stairs. It was an old house, foundation was crumbling. An ambulance was called and here I am. I called my brother to come get me so our cousin could go home to his wife.”

“Do accidents like that happen often?”

“Not too much, maybe once in a couple months. Heh, 3 months ago, my brother had his hand stuck in a toilet trying to save the kid’s goldfish. I kept telling him his hand was too big. And then a week before that, he twisted off the wrong pipe and he ended up spray-uh, maybe that’s too gross to mention…let’s just say we owe them a cleaning bill for their laundry room…”

Between laughs and trying to concentrate, Shyla couldn’t help herself.

“Your brother sounds like quite the character. You guys certainly have an interesting job.”

“It pays the bills.”

Shyla finished her job and Waluigi watched her the whole time he was recounting his stories to her. She had a careful elegance about her when casting his arm and listening intently to him talk. With a final snip of her scissors, she reached for the blue sling and helped him put it on. Her hands were warm and her touch was gentle.

He couldn’t help but stare into her deep silver-blue eyes. They had very noticeable emerald flecks through them adding to her already regal facial features. When she noticed that he was staring, her face blushed again and she tucked a strand of her brown and blonde-red highlighted hair behind her ear. A habit, he guessed, since she’d done it about 3-4 times now, since he first spoke to her.

“I don’t want to seem like I’m being too forward with you, but…would you, maybe…like to go out for a coffee…with me…sometime?”

Shyla couldn’t contain the giant smile that crossed her face. That was answer enough for him as he smiled too. Suddenly, the door opened and Casey poked her head in.

“You’re still here? Our shift was up about 10 minutes ago! Jackie and Dane already clocked in.”

“Oh CRAP! I lost track of time! I’ll be right out!”

Casey rolled her eyes and closed the door. Waluigi stood up as Shyla cleaned up her tools and threw the bandages in the trash.

“I’m sorry if I got you in trouble.”

“Oh, no worries, she does that to razz me sometimes. Um…I would love to go out for coffee with you.”

“Great! When would you like to meet?”

“Uh…I have Saturdays off…which is tomorrow…how about 1:30? Kooper’s Kafe? It’s close for me to walk, I don’t have a car anymore, so I rely on buses and walking.”

“Sounds good. Here.”

He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket – a receipt – and handed it to Shyla. She felt for a pen and grabbed it from her coat pocket. She scribbled her phone number on it and passed it back.

“I’ll see you Saturday.”

“It’s a dat-okay.”

_He smiled._

“Goodbye Shyla.”

He left the room and nodded behind him, presumably to Casey, who turned the corner, leaning against the doorjamb.

“So. Giving a patient your phone number, eh? You know that’s against hospital policy.”

“I’m sorry, Case, please don’t tell anyone…I don’t really have a social life outside work…”

“Don’t worry about it. I won’t tell anyone. Plus, he seemed your type and sounds like you two hit it off pretty well.”

“Did you plan this?”

“Me? Casey Anne Martins? Hook Shyla Lynne Lauer up with a patient? Never.”

“Nice try with the bullshit, Case. You’ve tried before.”

“But this time, he got a number, didn’t he?”

Shyla went to argue, but there was no point. She glanced at her watch and gasped.

“Shit! I’m gonna be in so much trouble! I’ll see you later Casey! Thanks!”

Shyla left the room and Casey smiled after her. In the break room, Shyla changed her lab coat for her rain coat, grabbed her umbrella and slipped into her rain boots when her phone went off in her purse.

“ _From: 559 2458_

_Hope you gave me the right number -W_ ”

_She smiled._

“ _To: 559 2458_

_Yes I did, lol -S_ ”

She closed her locker and her phone beeped again.

_“Good. Do you have a way home? It’s raining goombas and chain chomps out here.”_

_“I don’t, I was going to take the bus but a ride would beat waiting in the rain. Thank you:)”_

_“No problem. My brother and I are in a purple work van by emerg. See you soon?”_

_“Down in 5.”_

Shyla turned and ran smack into Casey.

“Don’t you have a home to go to?”

“Yes, and in fact I have a ride tonight.”

“He texted you already?”

“It’s raining and I may have told him I don’t drive.”

“May have?”

“It came up in the conversation while I was bandaging him. I’ll see you Wednesday?”

“Will do. Have a good night, Shyla.”

“Bye Casey.”

Shyla took the back stairs and said good night to each nurse, doctor and tech she passed. She waved to Wanda, the triage nurse and headed out the door, looking for the purple van Waluigi mentioned. It was parked further down by the Ambulance entrance, and he wasn’t kidding, it really was pouring down hard, so out came the umbrella.  When she got closer, Waluigi stepped out with his own umbrella and opened the back door for her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

She sat in one of the middle seats and shook out her umbrella before the door closed. Waluigi took the front seat again and he looked back at her.

“Shyla, this is my brother, Wario. Wario, this is Shyla.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s mine, Shyla. Thanks for patching him up, I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem at all, he was definitely one of my better-behaved patients this month.”

“Good to know. So, where are we taking you tonight?”

“I’m at 1753 Rainbow Road Apartments. Unit 612.”

Both men exchanged glances and then looked back at her.

“That’s on the other side of town. You work at this hospital and you live that far?”

“Would you believe that it’s the closest affordable place for me that was close enough? I’ve only been in town 6 months and that’s the best closest area I could get with my Technician salary. I’ve only been out of college a year and a half. But hopefully in a year or two, I can afford to move closer and into a nicer house.”

“Well, we better get going, then.”

They pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Not five blocks away, was an accident blocking the entire intersection, and Shyla was suddenly grateful that she was done her shift.

“Great…we’ll be sitting here for a bit…hope you aren’t rushing to get home, Shyla.”

“Not at all, really. I don’t really have any plans tonight. But tomorrow, I have a previous engagement.”

She swore she seen a smile perk up on Waluigi’s face.

“Alright, are you two hungry at least? There’s a sandwich place on this block that has pretty good food. I’ll run and grab dinner while we wait. You picky, Shyla?”

“Nope. I’ll eat anything. Except pickles. I’m not a fan.”

“Duly noted. Bro? Same as always?”

“You got it.”

“Be back in a jiff.”

Wario left the van with Waluigi’s umbrella and in the rain, headed around a plaza building corner. The air was a little awkward and Shyla spoke first.

“So, you two eat around here often?”

“Yeah, we personally know most of the food joints around here. We kind of exchange service for sandwiches at this place in particular.”

“They’re that good?”

“You bet.”

“Sounds awesome!”

“It is. You’ll see what they’re like.”

“I thought our date wasn’t til tomorrow.”

_He smiled._

“Think of it as a pre-date. Except it’s in reverse, you meet my brother first and then we go for our coffee date.”

_She smiled_.

“You don’t like pickles either, huh.?”

“No, not since I was 6.”

“Was there a terrible pickle incident that made you swear off pickles?”

“No, I just ate so many that I got sick and decided to never touch another pickle in my life. That was 20 years ago, and I’m still going strong.”

“So, you’re 26 then?”

“Yep. I’ll be 27 on March 27th. What about you?”

“I just turned 29 on July 21st.”

“Lucky…you’re a summer baby. I personally don’t like winter. One, because it’s cold, two, there’s so many accidents in the wintertime. I swear I see as many hospitalized breaks and fractures in the winter months than in my Grandma’s wicker patio set.”

Waluigi snickered and soon they both broke out in uncontrollable laughter. So much so, that neither one noticed Wario get back into the van til he cleared his throat. It took a few moments for them to stop laughing and even Wario, who knew nothing about their conversation, got a couple giggles, mainly because neither one could control themselves. When they had settled, Shyla snorted as she quietly said

“Wicker set.”

And the laughter started all over again. Wario shook his head and sat his and Waluigi’s sandwiches on the dash and Shyla’s on the center console. Finally, they stopped, both breathing heavily and wiping their eyes.

“So, what was so funny, that you two can’t control yourselves?”

Shyla coughed and sighed. Waluigi tried his best to explain the joke to Wario but ended up giggling in the process. Shyla had to wait for him to stop so she could tell him properly.

“…so, I said I’d I seen more breaks and fractures in the winter than in my Grandma’s wicker patio set.”

The joke and a small snort from both Waluigi and Shyla made Wario laugh deep belly laughs.

“That’s a good one, Shy! I haven’t laughed like that in a long time!”

Shyla smiled at the little nickname she’d been given.

“She’s a keeper, bro. You know what I’ve always said about women. A good one will make you laugh til your sides are sore.”

Her heartbeat skipped a beat and her face felt warm. It didn’t help that Waluigi looked back at her while Wario was busy unwrapping his sandwich. He turned away in time to miss the goofy smile that stuck to her lips. She’d never been complimented like that before.

“Hope that sandwich is up to par, Shyla. We eat at this place all the time.”

Shyla grabbed her sandwich and unwrapped it. It looked filling enough and smelled good too. Wario passed her a Brio soda and a small bottle opener keychain to open it.

“How did you know I love Brio?”

“Lucky guess? It’s our favorite, plus if you’re trying one thing, may as well try another. I got you a Chomp-a-cola just in case.”

“Well that’s good in my books.”

She took a bite of the sandwich and her taste buds thanked her. It truly was the best sandwich she’d ever had and both men were watching her reaction on the rear-view mirror.

“So? How is it?”

“Oh, my God! It’s like Heaven!”

Both Wario and Waluigi smiled before starting into theirs. Between bites, they conversed, Wario asking Shyla questions, and Shyla in turn, asked them her own questions. Within the hour, they’d finished their food, learned a little more about the other. Soon, the traffic was starting to reroute from the accident and the trio were on their way to Shyla’s neighbourhood. It was still a 20-minute drive, but they made good time, and Shyla was home by 7pm. As they pulled up out front of her building, Shyla shifted to the end and Waluigi got out to open her door.

“Well, Wario, it was a pleasure meeting you. Thank you for dinner and the ride home. I hope I didn’t inconvenience you both.”

“Not at all, Shyla. I hope it’s not the last time we meet.”

Shyla extended her hand and Wario took it, kissed and smiled.

“Have a good night Shyla.”

“Goodnight.”

Shyla opened her umbrella before stepping out. Waluigi closed the door and smiled sheepishly.

“Can I walk you in?”

“Sure. Follow me.”

They ran up the steps under her umbrella and opened the main door to the lobby. She tapped her key fob against the sensor and the inner door buzzed open. They waited for the elevator and stood silently til it arrived. She hit the 6th floor button and the doors closed.

“You’ve been here 6 months?”

“Yeah, I don’t know many people here. I tend to keep to myself, despite wanting to have a social life for the first time in ten years.”

“Does it get lonely?”

“Sometimes, yeah. But I don’t mind.”

The elevator stopped at her floor and Waluigi followed her down the hall to her apartment. She fished out her keys and turned to face him, her heart beating a million beats per second. She was sure he could hear it. But he couldn’t, over the sound of his own beating just as quickly.

“This is me. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah…Kooper’s…I’ll meet you there…”

“Okay.”

The silence was unnerving until finally, he stepped forward, leaned in and kissed her. She inhaled as she froze, eyes shut and standing on her tiptoes, his hand on her chin. He could smell her perfume and a faint hint of the hospital. Neither wanted to break the kiss but the sound of the elevator doors opening brought him back to reality. He broke first, his finger remaining under her face, and her eyes slowly fluttered, looking up at him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Shyla.”

A quick kiss to her cheek and he smiled at her before walking away, leaving her to stand in the hallway, stunned. It took her a moment to register he’d just kissed her and when she had, she dropped everything and ran for the elevator.

“Waluigi! Wait!”

She caught up with him and she practically jumped him, her arms closing around his neck and pressing her lips to his, silently apologizing for freezing up on him. It was his turn to be surprised but the surprise turned relaxed. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her closer, afraid she’d slip out of his grasp. She broke but he kept his nose against hers. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I’m sorry…I couldn’t let you leave without making it up to you.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad you stopped me.”

She smiled and he kissed her again.

“I should go, Shyla. I’ll meet you here tomorrow at 1:30.”

“Okay. Thanks for today. I’m so glad I met you.”

That last part just flew out but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Me too. Goodnight, Shyla.”

“Goodnight, Waluigi.”

One last kiss and he released her. She waited til the elevator came and left with him in it. She squealed and jumped up and around in a circle. Shyla was so happy that things were finally looking up for her. Heading back down the hall, she retrieved her things and went inside. Downstairs, Waluigi was beaming and even had his own happy dance in the elevator til an elderly lady getting in on the third floor made him stop. Internally, he was freaking out about how well this day had turned around on him. He left the lobby and the rain had stopped, the sun already gone down and the moonlight was poking through the grey clouds. He got in the van and Wario knew something had happened, and had been leaning his elbow on the steering wheel, resting his head against his fist, watching his brother intently with a stupid smirk on his face.

“So…? How did it go with Shyla?”

“I think I’ve fallen for her, Wario…like, I really like this girl.”

“And you have a date with her tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do. And tomorrow can’t come any faster. Let’s go home, bro.”

Wario started the van and they headed a block over. They didn’t tell Shyla but they lived in the building just beside hers. They were both tired and had called it an early night. Waluigi couldn’t fall asleep fast enough. Tomorrow couldn’t come any quicker.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shyla and Waluigi's first date, a day out on the town, turns into a nice night in for dinner with his brother Wario and his girlfriend Mona. Shyla gets to know the people important to Waluigi and even more so, hears about a bad memory of Waluigi's past that still haunts him to this day.

‘Okay, Shyla…relax…he’ll be here any moment now…why are you so nervous? You’ve already kissed the guy!’

Shyla was silently talking to herself, waiting for Waluigi to show up. He had 10 minutes til he was “late” and she’d already been a nervous wreck. Finally, a knock on her door made her heart jump. She looked through the peephole and Waluigi stood there, a small bouquet of flowers and a smile that was equally just as lovely. Shyla found herself fawning over him even though the circumstances were quite obvious. She composed herself and opened the door, her smile as wide as her face would let her.

“Good afternoon, my lady. These are for you.”

He handed her the dozen assorted flowers carefully wrapped in paper. She took them and smelled the daisy sticking out.

“Beautiful. Thank you very much. Come in for a moment, I’ll put these in water.”

He stepped into her small one bedroom apartment and it seemed to fit her personality. It was dainty and comfortable and she’d made it her own. Shyla busied herself in the kitchen, running the water and grabbing an empty vase from her dining room table.

“This is cozy.”

“It isn’t much, but it’s home to me.”

She sat the vase back on the table by the balcony window and walked back to Waluigi at the door. He greeted her with a kiss and she grabbed her sweater and purse.

“Shall we?”

“Ladies’ first.”

They left the building and headed the next block over to Kooper’s Kafe. They sat outside on the patio and ordered a coffee and a small tray of assorted finger sandwiches for an appetizer.

“So how long have you and your family been working in the plumbing industry?”

“Roughly 30 years, but us younger one’s have been around 10 years.”

“Wow, that’s a long time. My parents are both doctors. Kind of.”

“Kind of? What do they do?”

“My dad’s a Psychologist and my mom is a Physiotherapist. They were both ecstatic when I told them I was going through for a doctor but I ended up an x-ray tech instead. I just couldn’t take all the schooling and I really couldn’t afford it, so a technologist was my next best choice. I enjoy my job though, although I don’t think there are many that do.”

“I think it’s pretty neat that you do what you do. Then again, I think that had you not been a tech or been there when I came, I wouldn’t have met you…”

She smiled and they’d finished both coffees and sandwiches. They paid and decided to take a walk through the city. Shyla was amazed with all the little shops and stores that lined the streets, since she hadn’t really had a chance to get out and explore. They made their way to the park where there was an ice cream truck parked nearby, swarmed with kids.

“Would you like an ice cream, Shyla?”

“Sure, I’d love one. If they have cookie dough, you’d be my best friend.”

“I’ll see what I can get you.”

He smiled and she sat on a nearby bench in the sun. The weather wasn’t too bad for a warm August afternoon. The sun was high and the faint breeze that rolled through made her sundress flutter and her hair fly past her shoulders. She only ever wore it down when she had a day off, and even then, it was rare if it wasn’t in a ponytail for more than 10 minutes. Waluigi finally had gotten to the front of the line and ordered them their ice creams. Luckily, they had her cookie dough flavor. He returned to her, carrying both cones.

“Here you are. Cookie dough, like you asked for.”

“Thank you, Waluigi.”

They sat for a moment before he took her hand and lead her across a small bridge over the river that ran through the park.

“I want to show you something.”

He kept her hand in his, their fingers locked, and she followed him to a boardwalk by the land-locked lake. There was a gazebo at the end of the pier with a couple benches overlooking the rest of the park. Some toy boats whizzed past as two young kids ran alongside the shore, controlling them with the remotes.

“This is beautiful, Waluigi! Why didn’t I ever come here sooner?”

“Well, you’d only been here 6 months and it probably wasn’t like this, but I thought since we were out, I’d show you what you’d missed.”

“I love it. Thank you for bringing me here.”

They leaned against the railing and watched the swans and ducks as they ate their ice cream. The afternoon wore on and soon the sky was turning orange. Had they really been out that long?

“Say, Shyla?”

“Yes?”

“I know we’ve been out all day, but are you doing anything for dinner?”

“No, not that I know of.”

“Would you like to join me and my brother at our apartment? Wario makes a mean meatloaf.”

_A smile._

“I would love to, if I’m not intruding…”

“I wouldn’t have asked if you were.”

“True. Alright, I’d love to join you for dinner.”

“Good. I’m glad. How about we head back?”

“You know how to get home? I kind of got lost.”

“I do, don’t worry.”

They left the pier and headed back through the park to the main street, arm in arm. Taking their time, they enjoyed watching the fireflies in the bushes, the families packing up their day’s activities, and other couples walking along the trail. In no time at all, they had arrived in front of Wario and Waluigi’s building and something was nagging Shyla as they rode up the elevator and onto their 8th floor apartment. She snuffed the thought, thinking nothing of the familiarity of their building they lived in. Waluigi opened their door and the strong smell of spices, ground beef and, what smelled like bacon, wafted out into the hallway.

“Welcome to chez Wario Bros. Make yourself at home.”

“Hi Shyla!”

Wario called from the kitchen. Shyla took off her shoes and made her way to where Wario was.

“Hello Wario! How are you?”

“Good, good. Make yourself comfortable, dinner will be ready soon. I hope you like meatloaf.”

“I do. It smells good.”

He beamed and bent over the oven.

“Would you like a drink?”

Waluigi shuffled past her and opened the fridge. There were sodas, what looked like a Zinfandel wine, beer and a couple bottles of water.

“You know what, I think I’ll have a glass of wine. I prefer Zinfandels anyway.”

“How do you manage to do that, bro?”

“Whatever you’re talking about, it wasn’t me…”

“No, Wario…I don’t mean that…I mean, how do you just read someone you only met yesterday?”

“Oh, that. I don’t know, I just figured that women like wine, bacon, meat and Brio.”

“Well, you read me pretty well.”

“I kind of have to…have you told her about the kid?”

Shyla froze. Waluigi must have sensed what she was thinking and quickly had to reassure Shyla.

“Kid?”

“Oh God! No, no, no, no…By kid, Wario means a young lady he’s been seeing, she’s younger than you, and works for Wario in his side business when she’s not in school. He refers to her as ‘kid’ sometimes.”

“Well you didn’t have to go into THAT much detail. But yes, my ‘ _ahem_ ’ lady friend will be joining us tonight too. I hope that’s okay.”

“It doesn’t bother me, this is your home, I have no objections.”

“How about that wine?”

“Yes please.”

Waluigi poured her a glass and grabbed himself a beer. They sat at the couch as Wario busied himself further with dinner before he joined them, a beer in hand as well.

“How was your date?”

“It was wonderful. We had coffee and lunch at the café, walked though the street, walked the park and ate ice cream. I haven’t seen that side of the city before today. I had fun.”

Shyla smiled back at Waluigi and Wario smiled to himself. It made him happy just to see his younger brother so involved with someone. Neither one of them had really felt they were cut out for the dating world, much less each of them attracting a lovely young lady. There was a knock on the door and Wario set down his beer and answered it. There was a brief exchange and Wario came back with a pretty redheaded girl behind him.

“Shyla, this is Mona. Mona, this is my brother’s friend, Shyla.”

“Hi! It’s so nice to meet you!”

Shyla stood and instead of shaking her hand, Mona took her in a hug. Well, she was friendly, if nothing else.

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

Shyla sat back down beside Waluigi who had also stood to hug Mona.

“Wally, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend!”

“Well, it’s not exactly official…we only met yesterday. We had a lunch date this afternoon.”

“She’s so pretty too! I told you that you’d find someone for you one day!”

Shyla blushed and leaned into Waluigi. He moved his slinged arm so it rested carefully around Shyla. Mona gasped and pointed to his arm.

“What happened to you?”

“I had an accident at work and thanks to that, it’s how I met Shyla. She’s an x-ray tech at the hospital and she did my x-ray and casted me pretty quickly.”

“Wow! An x-ray tech! That’s awesome!”

“Thanks. It pays the bills.”

Waluigi smirked behind her.

“Whenever you three are ready, dinners on the table.”

Wario stood and headed to the dining room and Mona followed. Shyla stood and turned to Waluigi.

“Thanks for having me, Waluigi. I’m glad to be here tonight.”

“You’re welcome. We’re glad to have you.”

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulder as he walked with her to the dinner table. Both men sat at a head of the table, with Mona and Shyla sitting across from each other. The food was good and plenty and so were the conversations. Shyla learned about Wario’s side company, that Mona was about to start her last semester in the local community college, and Shyla told them that she had no brothers or sisters, spent every Christmas with her family since she’d had no one else to share the Holidays with, and that though she had plenty of cousins that she almost considered siblings, she was glad to be an only child.

“So, what made you want to be a tech, Shyla?”

“My parents both have doctorates. Dad’s a Psychologist and Mom’s a Physiotherapist. Of course, they expected me to possibly follow suit, but they said that I was my own person so I could do whatever I wanted to do. I thought about becoming a doctor, but it was too expensive for me, and then I seen that Technologists made alright money and I was always about looking after people and helping when I could, so I went through for an x-ray tech.”

“Have you always lived here?”

“No, I moved here only 6 months ago. My parents live in the Sarasaland Kingdom in the south. I moved here to the Mushroom Kingdom because I heard they needed more help in the hospitals.”

“And then you met these two! Aw! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks Mona. I’m glad I did, I don’t think life for me would have changed the way I want it to.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, I’m usually an introvert, I like to stay in. I’m not much for going out, but when Waluigi asked me for coffee, I couldn’t say no…and taking that walk today really made me come out of my shell and see what I’d been missing out there…people, ice cream from a truck, and…just enjoying someone’s company other than my own…”

Wario smiled and his shoulders dropped. Waluigi’s eyes lit up and Mona couldn’t contain her joy when she let out a small squeal.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, Shyla. Really, I am.”

Wario and Mona smiled at each other and silently excused themselves from the table to give the other two a moment.

“Have you ever seen such a look on his face before, Wario?”

“Not in a long time, Mo. I think he’s finally gotten over- “

“Shh! Don’t say her name! You’ll bring bad luck!”

Mona covered his mouth with her hand and whispered so they wouldn’t hear.

“I think he has. It’s been about a year, hasn’t it? If all goes well, Shyla could very well replace the hole he has in his heart and make him a happy man again.”

“You have a point. Last night, when we dropped her off and Waluigi got back in the van, he had this look of something on his face. And before we went to bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about her.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he wouldn’t answer me if I asked him something. I had to call his name a couple times. I think he kissed her last night.”

Mona’s face lit up and she had to cover her own mouth to keep from screaming.

“You think so?”

“It’s possible. He was really off and it wasn’t like him. He washed the same dinner plate 3 times before rinsing it and setting it in the drying rack, he had his pajama shirt on backwards and he wouldn’t stop smirking all night.”

“Oh, he’s definitely kissed her…”

“I figured he had.”

“No, I mean, I know they have…”

“How could you poss- “

Mona pointed around the corner of the wall separating the kitchen and dining room and they had just broken their kiss, their noses once again grazing the other.

“He can’t lose her…you and I both know that now. Wario, do everything in your power to keep these two together.”

“Mona, I can’t- “

“Please, Wario…you’re his brother…You know that if anything happens, he’ll be so heartbroken. Things seem to be turning around for him and neither of us want it to unravel.”

Wario sighed and smiled at Mona.

“Okay, sweet cheeks. You know I can’t turn down a request from you.”

“Thank you Wario!”

Mona hugged him and Shyla came around the corner with Waluigi, their hands full of empty plates.

“Did we interrupt anything?”

“Not at all. Here, I can take those.”

“Nonsense. You cooked an amazing dinner, I’d like to help out and do the dishes.”

Wario looked at Waluigi, expecting him to say something.

“Hey, I tried. She seems pretty adamant about helping.”

“Here, let me.”

Mona took some of the plates and the girls shooed the men from the kitchen. Handing them each a new beer, Mona and Shyla took care of the kitchen table and dishes.

“I’ve never been kicked out of my own kitchen before…Thanks ladies.”

“No problem, Snookums!”

Wario shook his head and sat on the couch next to his brother.

“She’s something, eh?”

“Shyla? Yeah, she is.”

“You think Shyla’s the one?”

Waluigi took a sip of his beer and smiled.

“I think so, bro. Is two days too soon to call her my girlfriend? I really feel a special connection with her…more so than I did with…you-know-who…”

_At least he said it first…_

“Well, I just don’t want you two going too quickly. You made that mistake last time.”

“That wasn’t my fault…she did something to me…but do you think we should slow it down?”

“Just for a bit. I don’t want to see you so down if something goes wrong.”

“Do you think I’m moving too fast?”

“No, but I’m worried you’ll move too fast and won’t be able to stop. Just promise me you’ll take it easy and if you sense she gets too uncomfortable, you’ll know to back up a bit.”

“I promise. I don’t want to mess this up, Wario. I really care about her. She just gets me…and remember what you said last night? About how a good woman makes you laugh so hard that your sides hurt? Well, you-know-who never did and I think that was a sign.”

“I remember. And you have a point. Let’s just see where this goes and hopefully, if you play your cards right, you can take it to the next level. I like her too and it’s a nice change to see you happy like this again. It was a rough year for you and as your brother, I don’t want to see it repeat.”

“I don’t think it will.”

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the girls were gossiping on their own.

“So, you’ve been single your whole life?”

“Pretty much. I didn’t have time for boys or much of an interest because of my studies. Plus, if I tried to converse with one, I would get awkward and sound like a weirdo.”

“Have you had many guys try to approach you?”

“A few, and to be honest, my one co-worker has tried to set me up with a couple patients I’d had to x-ray. They’d try to flirt and ask me for my number and a date, but I wasn’t interested, plus it’s against hospital policy to give or take numbers from patients.”

“You broke the rules then! Oh, you go-getter, you!”

“Yes, I did…but out of the few men that had asked with or without my co-workers prompting, none of them got my number or a date. They’d leave theirs, but it would magically end up in a shredder behind the nurse’s station desk.”

“So, what was the difference between them and Waluigi?”

“We just seemed to click…I know it probably sounds vague, but he just had this…sense about him that made him different than the others. Besides, the others that had asked me, were usually Pianta guys looking for a girlfriend or it was an awkward Shy Guy that was just as quiet as he was shy. My point is, there aren’t many… _human_ men that could catch my eye.”

“That’s really sweet!”

“What about you and Wario? I never asked about how you two met.”

“Well, I had finished high school and my parents wanted me to find a job to help pay for me to continue my schooling. I went to a few shops around that had been hiring but I ‘didn’t have the required amount of experience’ to work there. That’s the silly part about finding a job. So anyway, I’d heard about Wario’s Warehouse and figured if I couldn’t get into a retail job, maybe a warehouse was another option. I walked in, and I started that day! I’d known Wario for maybe a year or two before he’d made any advances. I’ll be honest, I had a thing for him from the start, and I knew he was older than me. But we’re three years strong and I’m in my last year of college.”

“That’s great, Mona.”

Shyla looked over her shoulder and back to Mona, whispering so the men didn’t hear her.

“Do you think Waluigi and I will work?”

Mona cocked her head and Shyla sighed.

“I’m worried we may be moving too quickly…he…he kissed me last night and we’d only known each other a few hours, and I was too stunned to kiss him back and when he walked away, I went after him and kissed him back…do you think I moved too fast and should have just gone into my apartment?”

“No, Shyla. I think you’re fine. I’ve known Waluigi for the three years I’ve been with his brother and I think you’re a nice change from what he’s had in the past.”

“You mean he’s dated someone recently?”

_Now you’ve done it, Mona…_

“I…I wasn’t going to say anything, and it isn’t my business, but yes, he had been with someone last year and it didn’t last.”

“What happened?”

“She was a nightmare but he seemed deeply in love with her. But that could have been her…But all I can tell you is she broke his heart and since then, he’s had a hard time accepting he’d ever fall in love again. Maybe one day he’ll tell you everything.”

“I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. What matters now is that you and he found each other and maybe that’s what he needs too, to have someone who truly cares for him. Someone like you.”

Shyla smiled.

“Thanks Mona.”

“No problem! We ladies gotta stick together, right?”

They’d finished the dishes and headed into the living room to join the guys.

“Thanks for doing the dishes, ladies.”

“It was no trouble at all, Wario. And I hate to dine, dish and dash but I have to head home. I start at noon tomorrow and I work til 11:30pm. My Sundays back are always a killer shift.”

“I’ll walk you home, Shyla.”

Waluigi stood and slid his sweater and shoes on while Shyla said her good byes.

“Thank you very much for dinner. It was very good and I will definitely have to get your recipe.”

“Why not come over when I make it? You’re always welcome to join us for dinner.”

“Sounds good, I appreciate the offer. And Mona, it was a pleasure meeting you tonight.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Shyla! I’m so happy I got to meet you too!”

Shyla hugged both Mona and Wario before meeting Waluigi at the door. One last wave and he closed the door. The walk to the elevator was quiet and neither of them spoke til they left the building.

“Can we maybe make another plan for a date? I’d like to see you again.”

“I would love nothing more than to see you again. I really have fun when I’m with you.”

“Me too.”

The walk back to her building was quick and Shyla was soon looking for her keys in her purse. Waluigi had walked her to her door and patiently waited for her to unlock it before turning her attention to him.

“You can text me anytime you want to, I just can’t respond until I have a chance.”

“That sounds good to me. Whenever you want to go out again, we can figure something out.”

“I’d like that. I better get ready for bed, though. I’ll see you soon?”

“You bet. Good night Shyla.”

He leaned in and she met him for a small kiss before he disappeared around the corner. She walked into her apartment and locked the door before feeling the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She couldn’t stop smiling and had an unusual need to giggle to herself like a little school girl.

‘Come on, Shy…breathe…’

She couldn’t help herself and she let out a couple little laughs and she sighed. Her attention went to the flowers he’d given her. They had seemed to open up more since this morning and they made her smile again. She hung up her keys and purse, changed for bed, set her alarm, and made a cup of tea before getting ready to settle under her covers to watch a movie. At least she would be under her blanket if her phone hadn’t gone off the second she plugged it in.

_“Are you in bed yet? -W”_

_“No…what’s up? -S”_

“ _Come out onto your balcony -W_ ”

Confused, she got up, unplugged her phone and took it out on the balcony. She looked around but couldn’t see anything that would draw her attention…except the flashing light two floors up from the apartment building across from her.

“What is that?”

She squinted and tried to figure out what it was. He phone vibrated in her hand and she almost dropped it.

“ _See that? Have you figured it out yet? -W_ ”

_“No…unless…is that your apartment? -S”_

_“Yes, lol I guess we’re neighbours -W”_

_“You knew? Why you sneaky…-S”_

_“LOL yeah. Goodnight Shyla <3 -W”_

_“Goodnight Waluigi :3 -S”_

_“Have a good day at work -W”_

_“I will, night <3 -S”_

She smiled and the flashing stopped. Shyla stood for a moment before going inside and back to her hot tea and warm bed. Shyla only lasted 10 minutes into the movie before her eyes gave in, and with her tea long forgotten, Shyla fell asleep.


	3. A Night Well Spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPS! I got ahead of myself and posted Chapter 4 before I had 3 up! I guess I'll fix it now, sooner rather than later. THIS chapter is supposed to be between 2 and 4 and I didn't notice my mistake til now! SORRY!!
> 
> So Waluigi and Shyla have made their relationship official and they decide to take it to the next level. It is pretty NSFW in the beginning and there's even a "haha I gave you an unnecessary mental image you could have gone your whole life without knowing" moment in there, or not depending on your sense of humor. ENJOY!

Weeks went by and turned to months, and with Christmas right around the corner, Shyla and Waluigi had made their relationship official. He’d even gone as far as surprising Shyla with dinner and a beautiful necklace with a silver letter ‘S’, her early Christmas present.

“Oh, honey…it’s beautiful! I love it!”

“Good, because I want to take this to the next step…Shyla, would you be my girlfriend?”

A teary-eyed Shyla smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I will! But I thought I already was.”

“I wanted to ask you officially…and I wanted to give you your present early, to show you how much I…how much I love you.”

Her heart skipped a beat.

“I love you too, Waluigi. It’s one of the best presents I’ve ever received.”

He smiled and stood to help her put it on. He kissed her and sat down.

“So now I guess I have someone to bring home for the holidays. You think you’d want to join me this year? Your brother and Mona are welcome to come too.”

“I think that would be great. Mona’s family is having their dinner in two days, and Christmas day is in 4. We’ve been invited to her family’s too, if you’re interested.”

“I would love to! I never get to join in on other holiday festivities.”

The rest of the night went well and this time, Shyla invited Waluigi into her apartment after dinner. Usually they’d gone to his after a dinner date and most times, Wario wasn’t home. They settled on the couch and spent a few minutes cuddling before Shyla looked up at him.

“Did you enjoy dinner?”

“I did, and what made it better was I got to share it with you.”

Waluigi tightened his hold around Shyla’s shoulders. She leaned into his chest and she could feel his heartbeat against her cheek.

“Shyla…?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you…is it too soon…to maybe…”

His heart raced and Shyla caught on to his inquiries.

“Do you want to spend the night?”

_A skipped beat._

“I don’t want to impose…”

“You aren’t…”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t think it’s too soon?”

“No, in fact, I’m glad you asked.”

Shyla sat up and leaned into him, her arms sliding around his neck. He drew her close and could smell her natural scent. His lips grazed hers and when he moved first, Shyla found herself delving for more. She’d lost all sense of morality and was just moving on instinct. She felt he knew what he was doing but really, he, too, was relying on his own instincts. Yes, he’d been with a woman previously, but never had he experienced this. The passion, the slow buildup and the gentle caresses of her hands in his hair.

His own hands roved her shoulders, back, hips and waist. One hand came up behind her neck and he dared to flick his tongue against hers. It made her gasp and he swore he heard a moan in there. She greeted it with hers and when a second moan escaped her, he knew he was doing something right.

“Should we take this to my room?”

She broke for a moment to ask and he didn’t respond. He gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, nudging the door closed with his foot. He lay her down against her pillows and gazed into her eyes.

“Are you sure you want to keep going?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to.”

_A smirk._

“Very well.”

He kissed her deeply and carefully made his way on top of her, pressing his body against hers. She lay her hands on either side of his face, a deep breath made her shiver. Feeling that, he could feel something rising in him and he knew she could too. The little black dress she wore wasn’t made of thick material and it wasn’t long before Shyla stopped, her eyes flickering between his.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be…I’m not offended.”

He smiled and he bent his head to kiss her quickly before sitting up. Waluigi removed his jacket and loosened his tie to discard it by the jacket. Shyla kneeled on the edge of the bed and Waluigi stood close to her, his fingers trailing her shoulders and coming up to her back, feeling for the zipper. Shyla’s dress fell away and left her there in her matching bra and underwear. He took her face in his hands and kissed her as she fumbled the buttons on his dress shirt. His chest was warm and toned, even with his white t-shirt, she could feel it as her hands roamed. He shrugged it off and left it on the floor.

“Shyla…”

He whispered softly.

“Yes?”

“If I move too quickly…”

“You aren’t…”

“If I do, let me know, okay?”

“I will…”

He gently moved forward and lay her down and hovered once more, his warm skin felt good against hers and she never knew such pleasure existed until now. He planted a kiss on her collarbone and moved down to her sternum. Her fingers combed through Waluigi’s thick brown hair and he made his way to her belly button, pressing more gentle kisses as he went along. He came back up and met her gaze.

“I’m ready to take the next step with you…”

“Yeah?”

Shyla nodded and bit her bottom lip. He kissed her and kneeled back, working at his belt and button and he stood to remove his pants and undershirt, leaving him in his violet briefs. Shyla watched him move with animalistic instinct, impatiently waiting. Waluigi lay back on her side of the bed and motioned for her to come closer. She crawled over to him and without thinking, straddled his hips. She leaned in and could feel him once more. He brought his hands along her back and felt for her bra clasp. It too, fell away and joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Waluigi took in her newly exposed chest and both of them felt a rush when his hands brushed her nipples.

“I don’t think I can take much more teasing…”

“Me either.”

He slid his hands beneath the material of her underwear and softly squeezed her. At the same time, Shyla had her hands toying at his waistband.

“Do you have anything on you?”

“No…I don’t...do you?”

“I do, my dad thought he was being funny and bought me a box when I moved in. Top drawer, under the phonebook. I’ll be right back.”

She pointed to the bedside table and left the room. Waluigi took this moment to pull back the blankets, get comfortable and find the box of condoms. He took one out and sat it aside, waiting for Shyla to come back. She came back and took her place back on top of him.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

She leaned forward into his hands and kissed him deeply, her fingers trailing his chest and resting them once again on his waistband, feeling the rise beneath the material but not tempting to touch him, although every one of her nerves screamed at her to do it anyway. Waluigi’s hands again, slid under the lacy material of her panties and his thumbs rubbed small circles into her lower back. Finally, both silently taking initiative, Shyla moved her hands to bring him out of his boxers and he lowered her underwear enough to bring them around to the middle of her thighs, exposing the other completely. They both gasped as the cool air in the room brushed against their exposed bodies. Their eyes met and instinct took over. Shyla removed her underwear and Waluigi, his briefs. Shyla looked him over and he caught himself studying her. He grabbed the condom and opened it, Shyla shifting to lay on the other side of the bed, close beside Waluigi. He rolled the condom down and sighed. His heart beat quickly and he rolled to kneel over her.

“If I hurt you, tell me, and I can stop.”

She nodded and slowly, he brushed his cock against her, both of them watching his movements. He was gentle and easy as he slid himself in, stopping head first. She winced but he watched her face in case it was too much. He went in inch for inch and finally, he was base deep. Shyla gasped as he stopped, adjusting to his size, both length and girth.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah…you feel really warm…”

“So do you…”

He started to slowly thrust and her first moments of pain eased out of extinction and became pleasure. Waluigi picked up his speed and Shyla moaned. With every thrust, he kept hitting that little sensitive spot that almost made her want to scream already but she kept her voice to a low moan and small gasps as he drove into her over and over. He sat back and continued his ministrations, finally coaxing a more audible cry of pleasure from her. He smirked and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“Let me hear you again…”

He leaned back again and rested his hands on her hips, pounding into her harder, drawing out another loud moan and this time Shyla grasped the sheets, eyes closed and bottom lip held firmly by her teeth.

“That’s it…”

Waluigi slowed down and sat back, shifting Shyla forward so now she was riding him, his cock still deep inside her. She gasped and he rested his hands on her waist, prompting her to take control.

“Show me what you’ve got.”

Shyla thrust her hips so he slowly slid in and out of her, rocking her body against his. Waluigi’s eyes closed and his head lay back, his mouth slightly open and breathing heavily. Having him beneath her made her feel in control, letting her do anything she wanted to him. She relaxed her legs and sat back, straightening her spine. He looked up at her and she ground her hips down, pushing him deeper into her. Waluigi moaned loudly and lay his hands on her chest, massaging her breasts. She bit her lip again as she rode him harder, til she felt a light pressure against her clit, only to find his thumb brushing lightly against it, stimulating her more.

“Ohh…God…”

“You like that, huh?”

She nodded as he sat up once more, his arms around her and holding her in place to his chest, kneeling with her in his lap, thrusting up into her. Shyla wrapped her legs around him and moaned near his ear, sending tingles down his spine. They were a sweaty, moaning mess but kept up their pace, until he could feel a deep pressure and knew he was close. Shyla moaned louder and that told him she, too, was nearing her own climax. Waluigi lay her back, hovering as he thrust and Shyla clung to him.

“Cum with me, Shyla…”

He kept eye contact with her as he came first, seconds before she had her own orgasm. He rode it out with her, both of them feeling his cock twitch as he released everything inside her. Shyla’s moans softened and became bouts of heavy breathing. He relaxed and slowly pulled out, sitting up to remove the condom and head for the bathroom to clean himself up.

Shyla lay there, the whole scenario replaying in her mind. She’d never felt so good in her life until then. Sure, there had been moments of uncontrollable needs late at night with him in mind, but the real thing was so much better than she had imagined. In the bathroom, Waluigi smiled to himself. Finally, he’d done what he’d been dreaming about. It wasn’t his fault he had imagined her in his subconscious but he wasn’t complaining. Tonight, it was real, and it was with her, the one woman he loved. He looked himself over in the mirror and smirked. He headed back out and Shyla had made herself comfortable waiting for him to return. He pulled back the sheets and lay beside her, where she instantly curled up close to him, his arm tight around her shoulder.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Waluigi smiled at her and she watched him before leaning up to kiss him. He nudged his knee against her thigh and she tangled her legs with his.

“How did I do for my first time?”

The question caught him off guard but he responded quickly.

“You were amazing, and I didn’t know you could make half the sounds you did.”

“And I didn’t know you were one to talk dirty…I liked it.”

“Yeah? So how did I do?”

“You were amazing too. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

“Yes, I’m sure. It was my first time too, and I think I did pretty well.”

“You did. I was very impressed. I was so worried that when my first time came around that I would be so awkward and it would end terribly. But you eased my worries and made it an awesome experience.”

“Well, would you want to make it a more common experience?”

“You read my mind.”

Waluigi kissed her and settled close behind her, his arms around her waist.

“Let’s get some rest. At least we don’t have to get up in the morning. Night Shyla.”

“Night Waluigi.”

He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and kissed it lazily as he drifted off. Shyla yawned and fell asleep instantly.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Shyla woke up to an empty bed. Their clothes were still strewn about the floor and Shyla sighed. At least he was still here. She got up, threw on her housecoat and left the bedroom, used the bathroom and found Waluigi in the kitchen, wearing his t-shirt and briefs. A pot of coffee was brewing, bacon and eggs were frying and toast popped out of the toaster.

“Morning Shy.”

He turned around and kissed her, handed her a plate with two sunny side up eggs, two pieces of toast, 5 strips of bacon and a coffee mug.

“Here’s your breakfast. I hope you like your eggs.”

His smirk made her think he was making a joke but she seen through his double entendre.

“I do, actually. Thank you, hon.”

She sat at the table and he joined her a moment later with his own plate and coffee mug. The snow fell softly outside the balcony window and Shyla could see his building across the way.

“You think your brother’s home?”

“Probably not. He was supposed to be staying at Mona’s last night, so I doubt he’s home.”

They ate their breakfast in silence since neither of them were morning people. Once finished, Shyla did dishes and they got dressed.

“What’s our plans for today?”

“I have to do some last-minute Christmas shopping done. I still need a gift for your brother and my parents.”

“Alright, I still have to change, so maybe we should slip over to my apartment and I can change from last nights’ dinner wear.”

“Sounds good.”

Shyla locked up the apartment and they headed over to his place. The building was quiet and Waluigi took his keys from his pants pocket and without hesitation, threw open the door and walked right into Mona and Wario on the couch, both naked as the day they were born.

“OH, MY GOD!”

“CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!”

“I’M SORRY!”

Waluigi closed the door and both he and Shyla were speechless. Shyla spoke first, her voice just below a whisper.

_“What. Just happened…in there…?”_

_“I have no idea…but I don’t think it was good…”_

_“I don’t think I can ever make eye contact with either of them again!”_

_“Me either!”_

_“What? You live here! You’re telling me that it wouldn’t be as awkward for you as it is for me?!”_

_“I’d be more embarrassed than you!”_

_“True, but I don’t live here! At least I don’t see them every day!”_

_“Well, lucky you!”_

_“Besides, I thought you said he wouldn’t be home!”_

_“I didn’t think he was! There weren’t any lights on last night!”_

_“We didn’t have any lights on either!”_

_“But we weren’t having sex on the couch!”_

_“No one else has a key to my apartment!”_

_“Are we really having our first fight over my brother and his girlfriend banging on the couch?”_

Shyla went to speak but his remark made her snort. Waluigi broke out in laughter too until they heard a throat clear on the other side of the door. Wario opened it and awkwardly stepped out into the hallway.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that…we weren’t expecting anyone to come home so early.”

“It’s past noon, bro.”

“My point is, I apologize for having to subject you to that. We should have kept it in the bedroom.”

“If it’s any consolation, Wario, I didn’t see anything…I promise.”

“Well that makes me feel better, but- wait…where were you all night, Waluigi?”

“Hey, where’s Mona, is she busy?”

Shyla immediately excused herself into the apartment, leaving Waluigi to have this conversation with his brother.

“You stayed the night, huh?”

“Yeah, I did…”

“So, we both got lucky!”

“Don’t make it gross…”

\-------------------------------------

“Hey Mona?”

Shyla poked her head in one of the bedrooms and Mona had been pacing. She looked up when Shyla spoke and she looked like she wanted to cry.

“Oh, my god, Shyla, I am so sorry you had to see that! We didn’t expect anyone to come home.”

“It’s okay, I didn’t see anything, Mona. We weren’t expecting anyone to be here, honestly. We only came over so Waluigi could change. He and I are going shopping and he was still wearing his dinner clothes from last night.”

“Oh, well then I-wait…so he spent the night at your place?”

_Great…here we go…_

“Yes, he did…”

“So, did you…do anything?”

Shyla’s hesitation only fed Mona’s curiosity and she’d figured it out pretty quickly. Her voice a low whisper, she prodded Shyla for information.

“You two did it, didn’t you? You did! Oh, my God!”

Mona jumped up and down and Shyla heard the men come back into the apartment. Mona stopped and she smiled at Shyla.

“Yes, we did…was it that obvious?”

“Well you do look different…and maybe a little more cheery than usual. You seem to have this glow about you.”

“I didn’t think it would be physically altering. Anyway, I need ideas for Wario for Christmas, I was hoping you’d have an idea. He’s one of the last one’s I need a gift for.”

“You could buy him a new shaver…his old one won’t work anymore, it’s too clogged with- “

“I…don’t need to know what you’re about to say, Mo. I’ll get him one, though. Thanks for the idea.”

Waluigi came in and Mona’s face instantly went red.

“I’m sorry Waluigi…I hope you aren’t mad at me…”

“No, Mona, it’s fine. I’m sorry we busted in. And I promise I didn’t see anything. We covered our eyes pretty quickly.”

“Oh good…”

“Are you ready to go, Shy?”

He was dressed in his usual overalls and signature purple shirt. A sweater, a purple knitted scarf and the matching mittens were in his hand.

“I am. Shall we?”

He offered her his arm and Mona followed. Wario cleaned up the couch and was sitting down when they came out.

“We’ll see you guys later, I have some last-minute shopping to do before Christmas, so we’re headed to the mall.”

“OH! That reminds me! Are you free tomorrow, Shyla?”

“I have the holidays off, I booked them since my family is in another kingdom.”

“Okay, would you like to come to my family’s Christmas dinner tomorrow night? My parents would love to meet you and said that the invitation was extended to Waluigi’s other half.”

“I would love to go! Waluigi mentioned it last night but it must have slipped my mind.”

The look that was exchanged between Wario and Mona made Shyla smile, roll her eyes and pull Waluigi to the door.

“Bye Mona!”

“I’ll tell them you said yes!”

“See you guys later!”

They left the apartment and caught the subway downtown. Hopefully Shyla could erase her mind of what she’d really seen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Sorry about the mix up:P maybe swapping Chap. 4 with 3 will make more sense. Anywho, enjoy this addition til I can re-write the other remaining pieces.


	4. Pre-Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shyla and Waluigi are invited to a pre-Christmas dinner with Mona's parents and then spending Christmas day with Shyla's parents in Sarasaland Kingdom. As the two are out after doing some last minute shopping, an incident on the train makes Waluigi feel uncomfortable and Shyla acts quickly to help him out.

“Yes, mom…I won’t be coming home alone this year. I told you this a month ago, no, that hasn’t changed…You’ll meet him when we get there. And I did what you said, I invited his brother and his girlfriend too…yes, I will tell them to dress for the weather…”

Shyla slumped over the shopping cart, her phone glued to her ear as her mom prattled on and on, like she usually did when he mother called. Waluigi could do nothing but laugh at her expressions she made.

“I’m only four months in with him…I-No! Mom! I am not coming home with…ugh…can you pass the phone to dad? Hi dad…can you please explain to my mother that there is no _bun in the oven_?”

Shyla had to whisper the last part since Waluigi came up to drop something in the cart. He meandered off and Shyla finished her conversation with her dad.

“Yes, I have the tickets already booked and printed. We’ll be there Christmas eve. We have a dinner tomorrow night, so I’ll be busy. But I’ll let you know when our flight leaves and when we land. Yes. Yes. Tell mom I love her too. Bye dad.”

Shyla threw her phone in her purse and sighed.

“Everything okay?”

“Talking to my parents is physically exhausting…”

She spoke with her face in her folded jacket in the cart. She lifted her head and they finished their shopping and headed for the checkout. Shyla grabbed Wario an electric shaver, her parents a gift card for a furniture store, and of course, both Waluigi and Shyla burst out laughing when he pointed out a wicker set for a patio, bringing back the old joke she had first made the day they met. And as for Mona’s parents, she grabbed a nice red Italian wine that Waluigi had her try a few weeks back.

“So, what do we do now? Our shopping is done, everyone is covered…all that’s left is to go home, wrap the gifts and relax with a glass of wine?”

“I think we’ll need more that wine to erase the damage…is Tequila on sale?”

Waluigi looked confused.

“What damage?”

She cast him a sidelong glance and he remembered.

“Ohh…how about we pick up two bottles and see where the night takes us?”

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

The train rolled along the cityscape and slowed to stop at the next station. A tall, thin woman with long dark hair stepped on and unfortunately caught Waluigi’s eye 4 seats back. Shyla felt something was wrong and followed his stare. The woman smiled and sat down 3 seats up and across the walkway from them.

“Waluigi…do you know her?”

He pulled his eyes off her and faced Shyla.

“Yes…can we get off at the next station? I’ll explain everything.”

“Yeah, sure, hon.”

Shyla’s stomach dropped and his gaze went to the floor. Hers went back to the woman, who was staring at both of them, a sickly smile on her face. There were still 6 more stations til their stop but Shyla didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable. She stood and took his hand, leading him away to the train car from their seats and the creepy woman. Waluigi seemed to relax but he still looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Are you okay, honey?”

“No…I just want to go home…can we go back to your apartment?”

“Of course, Waluigi…I’ll call a cab for my apartment at the next station.”

The train slowed and they slipped out with the crowd. The train left and the woman, with it. Shyla called for a cab to meet them and they slowly walked to the inner building and down to the street. She sat with him on a bench and put her arm around him, trying her best to comfort Waluigi.

“She’s gone, hon. Is there anything I can do?”

“No, just sit with me and tell me I’ll be okay.”

“You’ll be okay, sweetheart. When you’re ready to talk about it, let me know.”

He smiled weakly and the cab rolled up. They loaded the bags into the back and Waluigi sat in the front seat. Shyla had a feeling she knew who that woman was in Waluigi’s life and she wasn’t really ready to hear the truth but she figured something like this would happen eventually. The cab arrived in front of Shyla’s building and she paid the driver once they unloaded everything. Once they were inside, Shyla deadbolted the door, closed the blinds and curtains, sat with Waluigi and helped him calm down a little. Eventually, after playing with his hair, he fell asleep. Shyla figured she’d let him sleep and she’d finish wrapping the left-over gifts. Her phone went off in her coat pocket and she answered it quickly so she wouldn’t wake Waluigi.

“Hello?”

“Hey Shyla!”

“Mo, hey, what’s up?”

Shyla left the room and went into hers, closing the door.

“I wanted to see if you were home, I couldn’t see any lights on at your place.”

“Yeah, we’re home. We just got in, actually.”

“Why are you whispering?”

“Uh…Waluigi fell asleep, I don’t want to wake him. I think he needs to rest.”

“Aw, did all that shopping make him tired?”

“Not exactly…”

“…what do you mean? Not again…”

“No, Mona…I think we ran into his ex on the train home…”

What sounded like a dish shattering came through the phone and Mona swore. Shyla held the phone away from her ear when she yelled into the phone.

“You WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE!”

Shyla could hear Wario’s voice in the background and a brief exchange between the two until Mona’s voice came through.

“You really seen her? Long black hair? Tall and thin, wore mostly black?”

“Yes, that was her…she got on the train and looked right at him with this sinister smile and she didn’t take her eyes off him for a minute. We left the train car, got off at the next station, 6 stops over, and he asked to come back to my place, so I called us a cab. He didn’t look so good, so I got him out in the fresh air, got him home and he just dozed off on the couch.”

“You did good, Shyla. I’m so sorry you had to find out this way…”

“He told me he’d explain later but I’m not expecting him to be ready just yet.”

“Good, good. I didn’t think we’d ever have to tell you but I guess it was going to bite us in the ass sooner or later…Do you want us to come over?”

“No, that’s okay, I’ll make us dinner and I’ll see what he wants to do. If he wants to head home, can you or Wario come get him? I don’t want him to be alone right now, and I don’t think he does either…”

Suddenly, Shyla heard him call for her.

“I’ll talk to you later, Mo. He’s awake.”

“Kay, keep us posted!”

Shyla hung up and left the bedroom. Waluigi sat up and looked worried.

“I’m here, hon. Are you feeling better?”

“I’m sorry if I worried you, Shy. I just felt so sick seeing her again…”

“She was your ex girlfriend, wasn’t she?”

He nodded and Shyla sat closer to him.

“If you don’t feel up to telling me, Waluigi, I understand. No one wants to remember painful times.”

“Thanks, Shy, but I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“No, I need to tell you…maybe it will help me forget her.”

“Whenever you’re ready. I can start dinner if you want. I can throw some chicken in the crock pot and I’ll make some noodles.”

“I don’t feel hungry right now but sure, chicken sounds good.”

Shyla started dinner, 4 pieces of chicken, several spices, a little lemon juice and dinner would be ready in 3 hours. She poured a glass of wine for herself and offered one to Waluigi. He took it but didn’t drink right away.

“I think I’m ready to tell you.”

“Okay, you can take your time.”

He took a deep breath and spoke quietly, like she could be listening to him.

“It was over a year ago, I was seeing her, Michaela. She was mysterious, different and at the time, my type of woman. She was into dark arts and magic but I wasn’t crazy about it. I just accepted it. We’d been together for 7 months when she went weird. As in, trying to possess someone, in my room. My brother, actually.”

“She did what?”

“She was practising some of her dark magic and had just learned how to possess living beings. So, she tested it on my brother…and then on me…”

Shyla held back her tears as he took a sip of his wine.

“She got off on it, randomly possessing things and it really freaked me out. I had to end it but I was terrified of her if she tried anything to keep me from breaking it off. Finally, I told her I was done with her and the whole magic and demons and whatnot, and the most terrifying thing she did…she took it well…too well…She left and for the next year, I watched my back, in case she was going to do something to me or my family, you know, like harm them in some way. And then I met you…you seemed to lighten the dark cloud that hung over me. I felt like I could stop watching out for her. I just never imagined we both would run into her. I’m glad you were with me tonight, Shy. If I’d have been alone, I might not have made it safely back home. I would have been a nervous wreck with no one to help me. Thank you.”

Waluigi took her in a hug and Shyla held him close. Shyla felt like she was consoling a scared child and it made her feel good, that someone felt protected with her.

“You’ll be alright, Waluigi. She can’t find you here.”

She ran her hand through his hair again and he sighed in contentment. She shifted so she was laying along the couch, with him resting between her legs, his chest on her stomach and his head on her chest.

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. If you need anything, let me know.”

“Mm-hm.”

He slid his arms around her middle and held her, scared she’d leave him alone. She set her phone to vibrate and sent a text to Mona.

_“He’s dozed off again. He told me everything. That woman really ruined him, huh? -S”_

_“You’re telling me. She was a nightmare in the short time we knew her -M”_

_“I can’t believe that someone so sweet was entranced by such a terrible woman :( She didn’t deserve someone like him…he needed someone who’ll treat him better than that -S”_

_“Well, Miss ‘Light at the end of the tunnel’, he found you, didn’t he? ;) -M”_

A smile.

_“Thnx Mo, I appreciate it <3 -S”_

_“Anytime, Lala <3 -M”_

She sat her phone aside and Waluigi twitched and spoke softly.

“Shy…?”

“Yes, hon?”

“Do you know how to sing?”

“Yeah, a little. Why?”

“Can you maybe sing something for me?”

“Sure, let me find something.”

A quick scroll through her music on her phone and she began humming the beginning of a song she often sang in the shower. She glanced down at his face and found a soft smile playing at his lips. She softly sang the second part after the first chorus and his face relaxed more as she neared the end of the song. He had finally fallen into a deep sleep and Shyla had lay her head against the back of the couch. A yawn escaped her and she closed her eyes to rest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

45 minutes later, a knock at the door startled both Waluigi and Shyla from their nap. He sat up so she could answer the door. Wario and Mona had come over to check on them.

“We were worried. I texted you and called you twice, so we came over to see if you were okay.”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Come on in. Sorry, he fell asleep on me and I dozed off too, so we both had a nap.”

Wario sat on the couch beside his brother and Mona sat on the loveseat. Shyla checked on dinner and popped 4 more pieces of chicken in the crock pot and turned the knob to high. May as well, Mona and Wario were most likely going to stay for dinner.

“How are you feeling, bro? Shyla told us you weren’t feeling too good.”

_At least that would keep Shyla out of trouble._

“I just had a dizzy spell, that’s all…”

Mona glanced at Wario and they both knew better.

“That doesn’t happen too often anymore, right Wally?”

“No, not in the last 6 months.”

“Are you two staying for dinner? I have chicken in the crock pot.”

“Sure, if you’re offering. We aren’t interrupting, are we?”

“Oh no, it’s no trouble. Besides, I don’t think you two have been over for dinner yet, so why wait?”

“If you say so.”

Shyla sat on the other side of Waluigi and he took her hand.

“I think company is what I need…Thanks for coming by.”

“That’s what family does! We’re there for each other!”

Waluigi smiled and he looked to Shyla.

“Yes, even me, hon. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I hope not.”

“I promise.”

Mona smiled and Wario cleared his throat.

“So how long til dinner’s ready?”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for doing cleanup, Wario.”

“My pleasure, Shyla. You do ours every time you’re over.”

Shyla grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and Wario whispered for her attention.

“Shyla, come here a minute.”

“What’s up?”

“Listen, I want to thank you. Mona told me what happened and I really appreciate how you handled his attack. That woman has been an evil shadow over him and I was worried he’d be like that for a long time. I’m forever grateful that you’re here.”

“Thanks, Wario. I’m so happy to hear you say that. Really, I am.”

“You know…when he’s at home, he’s so distracted until he can see you. When you two talk on the phone or text back and forth, he’s like a kid talking to his middle school crush.”

“I guess it’s because we’ve finally found our, how did Mona put it? ‘Light at the end of the tunnel?’”

“Well, whatever you refer to yourself as, you’re his. And he’s yours. You continue to impress me more and more. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Wario.”

He dried his hands and took Shyla in a hug.

“Please, continue to make him happy.”

“I promise.”

He released her and left the kitchen. Waluigi came in as he walked past and he looked to Shyla.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“I came out for my bottle of water. I figured you got caught up in one of his speeches.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry! Yes, he caught me and I forgot your water. Here, I’m sorry hon.”

She handed him the bottle and he smiled.

“It’s okay. Hey listen. Do you mind if I stay the night? I think I could use your company a little longer.”

A raised eyebrow told her all she needed and she smirked.

“Sure, I have the bed space.”

“Great. I think Mona and Wario could use their privacy tonight, you know, since we robbed them of theirs earlier?”

Shyla laughed and nodded.

“Yes, and before we come over to head to Mona’s parents, we can maybe give them a pre-warning call?”

“Good idea.”

Mona and Wario had gotten ready to leave and Shyla gave them some left overs to take home in case they got hungry.

“Thanks Shyla! Hey, so since you’re staying the night, Waluigi, are you coming home before we head up to my parents?”

“Yeah, we’ll stop at home – with fair warning, this time – and I can shower and change before we go.”

“Sounds good. We’ll see you tomorrow then. Night guys!”

“Goodnight!”

Mona and Wario left and Shyla locked the door and slid the latch. Waluigi slid his arms around her waist and nuzzled her ear with his nose.

“I think I’m beginning to like this ‘staying over’ business.”

“Yeah? Me too. It makes you feel really grown up, doesn’t it?”

“More than you know…”

He spun her to face him and he kissed her tenderly.

“I love you, Shyla.”

“I love you too, Waluigi.”

“I know it’s only been just over 4 months, but I can’t lose you. Please, promise me you’ll stay with me.”

“I promise. I don’t think I could bear losing you either. Even the very thought makes my heart drop.”

“Then let’s not think about it. Let it be just about us. I want to take you into the bedroom and make love to you tonight. All night, if we can.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

He didn’t even hesitate and he carried her to the bedroom, as he had the night before, once again nudging the door shut with his foot.

\-----------------------------------------------

Waluigi woke early and felt Shyla’s arm around his waist He carefully lifted her hand and shifted out of bed, letting her sleep more. He must have really worn her out last night, since it was well past 3 in the afternoon and he never knew her to be in bed this long. He relieved himself and quietly slid back into bed, moving her hand to rest on his chest and carefully taking her in his arms. Shyla automatically moved closer, her head nestling deep under his chin and her leg crossing his.

“Shy…You ready to wake up yet?”

“Hmm…”

“It’s almost 20 minutes to 4. Should we get up and get ready?”

Waluigi instantly regretted telling her the time, because she was suddenly wide awake and jumped up, her hair disheveled and frizzy.

“SHIT! OH MY GOD! Dinner’s at 6!”

Waluigi watched her get out of bed and smiled as she scrambled to find clean dinner clothes, her make-up bag and her dressy boots. He swung his legs over the side and grabbed his boxers from her bedroom chair and softly came up behind her.

“Relax, Shy. We won’t be late.”

“If I don’t jump in the shower now, we wi-”

She stopped for a moment as he kissed her mid sentence. Shyla relaxed in his hold and kissed him back.

“Feel better?”

“Yes…thank you.”

“Good. Now, how about you shower, I’ll run home, shower myself, get dressed and we’ll pick you up out front?”

Shyla had a wicked smile and Waluigi knew what she was thinking.

“Don’t say it…”

“Or…you could shower here…and I can lend you an old shirt and track pants to go home in…”

“Oh Shyla…you have no idea how bad I want to…but I can’t…I mean, I shouldn’t…”

She shrugged and turned from him, the same coy smile on her face.

“Okay…your call, hon. I’ll see you soon.”

Shyla walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Waluigi bounced on the pads of his feet and bit his lip, seriously contemplating her offer. He heard the shower start and he sighed. Get dressed, head for the door and go home? Or shower with his girlfriend?

“Fuck it…”

He headed for the bathroom and found Shyla hadn’t locked the door. He smiled and slipped in, dropping his boxers with catlike stealth and quietly got in behind Shyla.

“I knew it wouldn’t take you long.”

She spoke without turning around. He smirked and his hands ran down her sides.

“I couldn’t resist…but you know if we do this, it will take longer to get ready.”

“Then let’s make it quick.”

He turned her around and stared into her eyes, his palms warm against her wet skin. Her hands had rested on his waist and she had a wild look to her and she slid down onto her knees. She had been wanting to try something with him but hadn’t had the courage to do it. But now, all bets were off the table and she finally took it further.

“What are you- “

He moaned as she slowly ran her tongue underneath the head of his cock and looked up at him.

“Shyla…do that again…”

She took the first two inches between her lips and flicked her tongue against the tip before sliding it beneath once more. His fingers woven themselves in her hair and he gently tightened his hold. She carefully took all of him in her mouth and circled his cock with her tongue before pulling back and sliding him back in quickly.

“Oh god…”

He gasped and when Shyla looked up, his head was tilted backwards. She took him in her hand as she sucked him and slid her hand along with the rhythm she had, her tongue still maneuvering around him.

“Sh…Shyla…I won’t last…much more…”

She picked up her pace and his breathing was more ragged and heavy.

“I’m-mm…gonna cum, Shyla…”

She nodded and kept him in her mouth as he twitched and Waluigi let out a long, loud moan, his hand against the shower wall and the other in her hair. He came in her mouth, her hand jerking him slowly, softly squeezing out everything he had left. And with her coy smile, she swallowed and licked her lips, his eyes trained on her the whole time. The look of shock on his face made her bite her lip and she stood off her knees, which were now red.

“How’d you like that?”

Waluigi was speechless and was still recovering from his climax, not expecting her to have done _that_.

“Felt good, huh?”

“Where…where did you learn that?”

“It’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while. I watched a lot of…videos…to get a technique down.”

“But you didn’t…you don’t have a gag reflex, do you?”

“Not since I had my tonsils removed when I was 12. I learned I didn’t have one when I took too big a bite of a hot dog, if you can you believe that. I hope it felt good.”

“You have no idea…”

They finished their shower and Shyla gave Waluigi a change of clothes before he left. She scrubbed her teeth, combed her hair, dried and straightened it, did her make-up, got changed and sprayed her favorite perfume before her phone buzzed.

_“Leaving in 5, you almost ready? -W”_

_“Yep, getting my boots on and grabbing her parent’s wine. Be right down -S”_

_“That was fast, lol see you soon <3 -W”_

_“Kay <3 -S”_


End file.
